


Day 2

by impalaimagining



Series: What A Beautiful Day [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Sam Winchester - Freeform, Sam Winchester/Reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-29
Updated: 2017-11-29
Packaged: 2019-02-08 06:47:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12859068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/impalaimagining/pseuds/impalaimagining
Summary: Sam finds himself searching for ways to get closer to Y/N, desperate to know more about her.





	Day 2

The chances of finding another hunter on the exact same case were always slim, but finding another hunter, a badass female hunter, who was so  _damn_  beautiful?  _That_  was a miracle. Sam had gotten her name and, under the ruse of the sake of the hunt, her phone number. The next morning, he scrolled through his contacts until he hit her name. His thumb hovered over the screen for a long while, until Dean peered over and caught him.

“Dude, call her.” He scoffed, and Sam threw him a bitchface, lips pursed and eyes squinted.

“I’m not  _calling_  anyone.” Sam argued. 

“Right. So you’re not looking at Y/N’s name right now, debating whether or not you’re going to ever see her again, because who knows, she might be the best damn thing to ever happen to you, but you’re Sammy Winchester, afraid to talk to girls even in his old age.” Dean blabbed. 

“You do know you’re  _older_ than me, right?” Sam stood and walked outside, phone still in hand as he anxiously watched the screen. “Just do it…” He mumbled to himself and pressed the pad of his thumb onto the glass, dialing Y/N’s number. She answered quickly. 

“Hello?” She raised a curious brow. 

“He- hey, Y/N.” Sam cleared his throat. “It’s Sam.” He paused, running his hand through his hair. “From - from yesterday.” He clarified.

“I don’t know too many Sam’s. I know who you are.” She smiled against the receiver, phone wedged between her shoulder and ear as she pulled on her heels. “You guys headin’ over again today? Who’re you questioning?” 

“Yeah we - we’re goin’ over.” Sam couldn’t help the stutter every time he heard her voice. “Probably gonna check out the case file again, see who lines up with all the vics.” 

“That’s what I was thinkin’. Last one there buys lunch.” Y/N grinned and hung up abruptly, leaving Sam with his mouth agape and a phone in his hand pointlessly. 

“See you there.” He muttered and smiled to himself.

* * *

Sam had been the last one through the door, much to the amusement of Y/N. She shot him a wink and a playful smile as he closed the door softly behind him. 

“I’ll start thinking of my order now.” She whispered when Sam came to stand beside her. She chuckled and shook his head, his hair falling around his face and hiding his gorgeous hazel eyes. 

After grabbing the six file folders containing the information for the case, the three “agents” headed out the door. 

“You guys go ‘head, I’ll catch up. Hey Y/N, you mind if I take your car? You and Sammy can have mine.” Dean offered with a wiggle of his brows. 

“That’s okay, I’ll drive us to lunch. You know where the diner is? Over on 12th?” Y/N pointed to her left. Dean gave her a nod and sent a knowing wink to Sam before he folded himself into the driver’s seat of his beloved Impala and sped off around the corner. “Where’s he off to?” Y/N asked, unlocking the doors to her just as sleek, but much more modern car. Sam shrugged and sunk into her passenger seat.

* * *

“You’re not serious.” Y/N laughed through a mouthful of Sam’s fries. 

“I am. Dean was like… the popular kid. Me? No way. I was the nerd. Read books, wrote papers, never played any sports except for soccer for maybe a month.” He playfully swatted her hand from his plate as she reached for more.

“I don’t get it.” Y/N shook her head. “How do two guys like you end up in this life?” She looked around, making sure no one was within earshot. “How’d you start out?”

“I um - it’s kind of a long story.” Sam looked down, wiping his mouth with the paper napkin under his silverware. 

“I’ve got all the time in the world for you, Sam Winchester.”

* * *

“Where have you been, Dean? Me and Y/N waited all day for you at the diner.” Sam fell through the motel room door just after 7:00 that evening. 

“You two weren’t waitin’ for me.” Dean grinned. “I did a little drive by. Saw you two all cozy in that booth. Don’t worry, I ate.” Dean didn’t look up from his game of virtual scrabble as he lifted the greasy brown bag containing the scraps of his meal. “I’m happy for ya, kid.” He peeked at Sam quickly. 

Sam’s cheeks flushed as he thought about all he’d confessed to Y/N. Should he tell Dean that he’d opened up to her? What would that do, besides worry Dean? He couldn’t place it, but there was something about Y/N, something about the way she made him feel and the way he could let her in so easily. Things with her were effortless, comfortable,  _fun_.

As Sam peeled out of his clothes and let the subpar water pressure wash the day off of him, he knew he’d be missing more about this town than just the thrill of the hunt.


End file.
